1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish hooking apparatus wherein the same is directed to the hooking of a fish by a whip-like action upon a fish strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish hooking apparatus of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,460; 3,475,847; 5,050,332; 5,063,373; and 3,881,269.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact organization arranged to engage a hook within a fish upon a fish strike and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.